Shun You Belong With Alice
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: A cute little story about ShunxAlice. Also contains: DxR AxM RxF JxB? More info inside. Post series. Discontinued.


**A/N: Another Shalice story! Okay, this is a mostly ShunxAlice but there is a lot of RenxFabia, and some DanxRuno. There possibly might be some mild ShunxFabia, but I only like them as friends. I like all the couples in the first sentence above. Enjoy! (I might add some AcexMira if I have time!) (Myra and Maru don't worry about the ShunxFabia, just concentrate on the ShunxAlice) P.S. Did I mention that there are some OCs in it, belonging to me and my friends?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun, you belong with Alice - Chapter 1 - The Guys are depressed<strong>

Many months had passed since the brawlers (guys) had seen their girlfriends.

Each day would pass with Dan thinking about Runo. He could not forgive himself for moving away from her. When there was spare, Dan would often use it by locking him self up in a room and no one would be able to convince him to come out.  
>Not Marucho, not Julie or Fabia – even Jake could not make him laugh.<p>

As for Ren and Shun, they had their own pressing concerns.

Ren was in a pinch. He was thinking about his home, and which side he should've taken. He really wanted to go back to his family and brawl alongside the Gundalians. On the other hand, he did not want to leave the brawlers - one of them in particular. He had fallen in love with... that neathian girl... but would not confess to it since he thought; it would be considered very dim by his people and also that the very girl he loved, had feelings for Shun instead. (yes, that sentence is really long and probably has some mistakes in it)

Speaking of Shun, he would just sit there with the image of an orange haired girl in his head, about the same age as him, who was skipping around in the lovely green grass and then laying beneath a tree with her reading book open on her chest (no, I don't mean to say anything dirty by that!). Shun wouldn't share any of these feelings with anyone, he would simply keep it locked up in his heart.

Fabia had an idea in her head – which was that Shun was lovelorn. She wanted to help him out, so she would go and chat with him every day and hang around. She was quite oblivious to the fact that her actions hurt Ren (quite like Mira and Ace, isn't it?).

The rest of them Julie, Jake and Marucho tried to have fun despite everyone's weird behaviour.

* * *

><p>Mitsuri, Myra, Sai and Marucho's big sister, Maruchini were brawling in a tag team battle.<p>

"You're going down sis!" Mitsu screamed at Maru, whilst tying her long blonde hair in a bun (not to mention, for the 50th time!).

"I don't think so!" Maru replied, confidently, throwing an ability card (she didn't chuck it, she used it).

"What how did you do that? She cheated didn't she Sai?" Myra asked with her mouth wide open, like she had just witnessed a murder.

"Talent..." Maru said, putting one hand of hers on her hips and checking her nails on the other.

"Sorry, the great Mitsuri – sama, didn't see that one," Mitsu said.

"Yeah, you were too busy doing your hair," Myra teased.

"I thought you were a ninja!" Sai said.

"That's more or less the truth," Mitsu explained, finally letting go of her hair.

"Ability card, activate!" Myra said.

"Haos and Aquos versus Aquos and Ventus. That pretty fair!" Sai exclaimed.

"Well, recently I've heard that Shun is apparently lovelorn!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"Of course he is! Alice isn't around!" Maru explained.

"I've also heard that Dan is lovelorn too!" Sai added.

"Careful, remember, Myra fancies Shun!" Mitsu said cheekily.

"Oi, shut up – you love Spectra!" Myra said blushing heavily.

"Hey, I told u not to mention that ever again!" Mitsu replied, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Maybe we should try and bring them together again!" Sai suggested.

"Bring who together again?" Mitsu and Myra asked at the same time.

"Shun and Alice of course! Dan and Runo too!" Maru said.

"Mitsu and Maru, you two can focus on Shun and Alice, whilst me and Myra will focus on Dan and Runo then we'll come and help you two! Okay, guys?" Sai explained.

"Yup!" Maru answered.

"Sure!" Myra replied.

"What about you Mitsu?" Sai asked.

Maru and Sai saw their bakugan at their feet. Myra looked back and saw her bakugan and Mitsu's bakugan celebrating.

"YOU cheated!" Sai and Maru shouted. They chased Myra and Mitsu down the alley way.

"Bloody run!" Mitsu wailed.

"Thanks for dragging me into this!" Myra said sarcastically to Mitsu.

"You are very welcome," Mitsu answered in a funny tone.

"That was sarcasm!" Sai shouted to Mitsu.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Shun!" a familiar voice said.<p>

The emo ninja boy turned back to see Fabia.

"Fabia..." Shun replied dully.

"I see your problem," Fabia said.

"What?" Shun asked clueless.

"Your lonely and lovelorn," Fabia answered.

"N-no I'm not," Shun scoffed.

"Have you considered that someone, anyone could perhaps help you?" Fabia said her hair swishing carelessly in the wind.

"No, I don't need help!" Shun replied proudly.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
